Keira's Beginning
by NCISprobie
Summary: After Jak kissed Ashlien Keira's heart is broken and she wonders off into the world just to find out there is more to her than meets the eye as she learns about her future. A hero will rise up and claim her title and place in the world.
1. Heartbreak

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is one of my fist fics so please be gentle.**

**Summery: After Jak kissed Ashlien Keira's heart is broken and she wonders off into the world just to find out there is more to her than meets the eye as she learns about her future. A hero will rise up and claim her title and place in the world.  
**

**Jak X and the lost frontier never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did Jak would not have kissed Ashlien!**

**Dedication: To readers!**

Keira Hagai was walking towards the huge door that led to the dessert in Spargus City, her best friend Jak had just saved the world. _Again_. She was hoping to finally get her kiss if that stupid osttle didn't interrupt _again. _She took a deep breath before walking out the doors, but as soon as she walked out she didn't have to get far to see _her_ hero kissing the red-headed governess. Ashlien.

Her heart twisted. She stumbled before falling onto the cold hard dessert sand. She blinked a few times but the image was the same as before. Jak, Ashlien, Daxter, and Sig. Sig and Daxter happened to been standing there the whole time and she swore she could hear her stone heart break. Before she could stop herself, she found herself running away from the scene and the city.

Two hours later Keira turned around. From miles away she could see the distant city light on the top of a large tower. Keira brought her hand up to her face; cold and emotionless. She didn't have to wait for the future to know her life was over.

_'So what am I worth to him?'_ She thought. He looked out for her, tried to kiss her, when suddenly the thought struck her. Seduction. He had seduced her all her life ever since there were toddlers. _'If he had truly been there for me, truly had cared for me he wouldn't be putting me through hell.' _Keira thought as more tears ran down her face. She knew then she would never be the sane again, no matter what happened.

After hours and hours Keira collapsed on the floor. From over the horizon she could see the dim light of the sun peeking over the cold merciless dessert. She had never ran so much in her life. The desert had gotten colder and colder as the night went on, by now she couldn't feel her hands or legs and it didn't help that she was wearing a short sleeved shirt with purple pants that somehow gotten holes in the time she had been running. Slowly her heavy eyelids dropped as the sun came rising up.


	2. Stories

**Summery: After Jak kissed Ashlien Keira's heart is broken and she wonders off into the world just to find out there is more to her than meets the eye as she learns about her future. A hero will rise up and claim her title and place in the world.**

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own Jak would not have kissed Ashelin!  
**

**Dedication: To DLC GIRL  
**

When she finally woke up she felt her skin burning. Her eyes wandered around the blue sky until then reached the sun. It was _so _hot, Keira touched her arm but only to feel a great amount of burning pain hit her. "Ahhh! Ah carie!" Her hand flung off her arm. Keira had never felt a greater physical amount of pain as she continued to curse in precursor and it wasn't from the sun.

"Ah!" She continued to moan and grown as she lay there for who knows how long before the pain continued on and then swiftly left her body. She turned her head away from her arm to ovoid looking at the sun when her heart froze. Across from her was a pool like area filled with water and palm trees surrounding it. _'Strange but who cares?'_ She thought as she leaped up and dove into the fresh water.

It wasn't till she looked down to realize her skin was the smoothest she had ever seen, like the moon but with a tint of olive in it, not tan but not pale, surprisingly she quickly turned her thoughts away. Keira carefully cupped her hands and brought water up to her mouth and drank. She ran her fingers through her wet strange greenish bluish hair, which over the years set her apart from other girls, but she was born that way and to other peoples disgust she somehow liked the thought of being different, but then without warning the truth hit her like a bullet. He probably got tired of her because she looked like a freak, or maybe he wanted a strong fierce beautiful girl or maybe both. _'I was foolish to want him.' _She thought pitifully. _'I'm still the stupid native girl I was in Sandhover. Humph I'm starting to sound like my father. The wise and famous sage with the stupid weak useless daughter that's disappointed everyone in her life. I'll never be anything but a disappointment.' _

But tears ran down her cheeks when she realized what she thought was the truth. But it hurt her so much to think of Sandhover her once beautiful homeland and birthplace. _'I guess I'll never call another place home in my life_.' But she forced herself to turn her mind away home. He mind somehow had wondered to Jak. When she thought of him tears came out of her eyes like a waterfall. _'I am truly a disappointment if he turned his back on me. But then again that's all I've ever been my entire life. I'm so stupid to even think about wanting him, what's wrong with me? I'm suppose to hate him for this but I can't I'm still in love with him. What is wrong with me?' _ Keira's thoughts to her sorrow had only been the truth in her mind. Finally she picked herself up out of the water. And sat on a rock and sobbed. Only seconds later her thoughts went mad again but in a way made sense as a voice came through her head. _'No stop crying you stupid girl native! Get up and run away! Turn your back on everyone! Leave this Mar forsaken place!'_ To Keira's surprise she stood up and obeyed. Without knowing what would happen to her if she left the small pool into the open harsh dessert. _Damn the precursors! Damn them to Hell! Shit Fuck.' _

"Carie Halk Shati!" Keira hissed as she continued to curse in precursor, she hissed as if she was an animal and growled too, not a fake grow a real one that would sent an enemy running.

Before she knew it she stood in front of a large archway leading to the precursor temple. Not entirely sure weather to enter or not she stood there for a moment before making her move to slowly walk into the temple unsure what would happen to her. The second she walked near the temple a strange feeling entered her mind, what was it? Regret, sorrow, anger? Keira just couldn't put her finger on it. Her thought's were interrupted when a voice rand out. "Excuse me but who are you and what is your business here?" A male monk snapped her back to reality. "I am the sage's daughter Keira Hagi. I wandered out into the dessert … I am an outcast." "Hmm." The monk said unbelievingly and put two of his fingers up to his forehead then gestured to Keira. _'What in Mar's name is he doing?' _

Keira thought in her mind. But her thought's where once again interrupted when the monk gasped. "My god by the precursors!" "Pardon me but what's so amazing?" Keira asked with curiosity. "You child! This is truly extraordinary! You must follow me into the temple." The monk told her gently, but Keira hesitated before going with him. She came to her senses to ask who the man was.

"Do you think you could tell me who you are first?" "Of course! Why I'm forgetting my manners! I am Paci second in charge at the temple." "Second?" Keira asked with confusion.

"Why yes, you see Seem is in Spargus City with Prince Jak Mar." "Jak's a prince?" "Yes why weren't you in Spargus yesterday night?" "No actually. I could not face him." Keira said with sorrow in her eyes. "Well perhaps you can tell me your story after were inside." "Alright." Keira agreed. "But we must move quickly you must not be seen if you are indeed special I don't want everyone knowing." In a flash he took her hand and dragged her into the temple at the speed of light until they reached a chamber. "Touch it Keira." Paci commanded. Hesitantly Keira reached her hand out to the door it only had to come close to open. "Amazing, but get inside quickly." Once her and Paci where inside the door aromatically closed. Keira was stunned by the amazing scenery with the elegantly carved walls; at the other side of the room were black leather couches. "So Keira I assume you know nothing of what just happened?" To shocked to speak Keira just shook her head. "I thought not." You see my dear you are an eco assassin. When you said you where a sages daughter I realized you are more than you think. Not only are you an sage Princess, but an eco assassin as well. Would you like me to explain? Or would you like to settle for an ordinary life like the rest of this world?" Paci asked firmly. "Please explain there is nothing left in my life." Keira spoke without hesitation. "My dear Keira there is so much more left but I will explain and in return I'd like to know your story." "Alright, I was a native girl of Sanhover village, I never met my mother.

But I've known Jak ever since the day I was born and loved him, then two years later we found Daxter. At fourteen I helped Jak battle Gol and Maya, and then we found a rift gate. We had accidentally thrown ourselves into it. For two years I wondered the city until I found Jak and Daxter again. Then I met the Barons daughter, we fought wars and the more time Jak spent with the Baron's daughter the more she liked him. Last night he kissed her and I ended up getting my heart broke. And here I stand." Once Keira finished she turned her head in shame. "Well child, we all have dreams and we all fall down, but we must learn in time to get over ourselves. Now about my story if you want to hear it you may, but be warned once you are told this once you start your destiny, you cannot back out of it.

Do we have a deal?" He asked with serious voice. "Yes explain please." Klee smiled and started on his story. "This my girl is your sanctuary, from birth it was designed specially for you. Years ago all the sages died, well not all of them but most of them anyway, but some had children, princess and princes some of them became heroes, once a child of a sage is born it immediately becomes a prince or princess. But sages weren't the only rulers of the earth. Years ago there was an ancient family of assassins, true assassins the ability to be an assassin was in their blood and they still rule the other side of the world today.

My girl you are a descendent of the assassins, no I take it back you are an assassin, it is in your blood child from your mothers side. You have apparently reached ageing of an assassin, though it is different for everyone emotional pain triggers it." _'Well that explains a lot but to be honest with myself I don't want to think about my mother.'_ "This family is even more powerful than the great precursors themselves. But to be an assassin to be they must have bravery, sacrifice, and the most important thing of all . . . pain.

An assassin must know the true meaning of pain. Such as you, you may not think of it Keira but you where the source of prince Mar's success you gave him the tools and the courage, and when they dark makers come again the world will know the truth when he fails. That's where you come in; you will rise up defeat them and claim you place in the world . . . princess." Paci looked down at the girl with hope. "The Dark Makers are coming again!" Keira cried out in shock. "Yes my dear, but not for a few months. The ship Mar destroyed was a small cargo ship." Klee explained. "Wait a second Paci you act like you already know my future." "Forgive me your highness I can do many things, and I see glimpse of the future when needed but in a month's time I promise you that you will see the future too, only you will see the future at will and the entire future." "Well then where will I go to earn my title, to prove my self?" Keira asked. Not entirely sure she was making the right decision. "Very good my girl we will talk more about Mar when you return, now you have no training at all correct?" "Yes." "Then you must go out into the world and learn everything I know and more your instincts will guide you, you must survive your worst fears and become the best of the best. I know that seam's a lot to ask a seventeen- year old girl but a promise at your rate you will be back in a few months to defeat the dark makers and claim your place your highness.

" Unexpectedly Klee lowered his eyes and tilted his head forward in respect. "Thank you and Paci, and Paci, its Keira." She said politely, obviously not wanting her new friend to call her by her title. "Very well Keira follow that tunnel," Paci said pointing to the far side of the room. "And meet me back at this place when you are ready, trust your heart you are the eco assassin and a sage princess you will know when the time is right to come back, but before you go I must teach you something that will help you on your journey. Anger… it is a gift and a curse but it matters how you use it, anger can be controlled, it is only bad when used for evil. Remember that Keira, and good luck. Oh and Keira I warn you there _**will**_ be changes in your life, you _**will**_ _**not **_feel pain or emotion, you _**will**_ turn into a great warrior, your old life of being a strange scared girl is over my dear, you _**will **_handle weapons and do what only has been done in your dreams. You _**will not **_be a weak child. Goodbye." That was obviously her dismissal; Paci was already edging toward the door.

"Then goodbye for now, my friend." Keira said with graduate and with that she turned to the door and left Paci into her new life or to her death… and large expectations the world demands.

**Thanks ****all that reveiwed! Ugh I hate this chapter! I promise the next ones will be better! Review even it you hate it.**


	3. Murderers and Eco Pirates

**Summery: After Jak kissed Ashlien Keira's heart is broken and she wonders off into the world just to find out there is more to her than meets the eye as she learns about her future. A hero will rise up and claim her title and place in the world.**

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own Jak would not have kissed Ashelin!  
**

**Dedication: To those who reviewed, DLC GIRL, and Princessofallssayains  
**

'_Well I sure hope Paci is right.' _I thought.

Instead of moping around like a heartbroken girl I'd have my own adventure and figure more about my life. When Keira reached the tunnel she found a floating hovercraft waiting for her as well as a combat outfit.

_'This is probably a bad idea. But I trust my instincts.' _Keira thought with courage to herself. Without thinking, as usual Keira grabbed the outfit and put it on. When she stepped back she looked at herself she saw that the clothes where just right for a girl like her. Slick easy cargo black combat bottom, matching black leather fingerless gloves, brownish greenish combat boots, and a short-sleeved black leathered shirt to look good with her hair, and like her long short sleeved shirt this one went down to her mid stomach. Just when she thought she was ready to do something several glistening items caught her eye.

"Hmm…" Keira said as she attached one SIG Sauer to her waist the newest module of a gun, and a back up one carefully to her left leg out of sight, and looked over at the knives. A grin spread across her face as she snatched her favorite, a sharp bladed 3 inch serrated knife and slipped around her waist area, then cautiously slipped a knife down each of her sleeves as well as some brass knuckles. With two knifes left Keira slipped that them down in her boots perfectly, no one would notice any of her weapons but the SIG oh her waist. Then looked at her hair. Long, straight, and down to her mid-back. Keira frowned her hair couldn't have possibly grown that long, but she shrugged and racked her hands from her forehead down to her head and tied it reveling a widows peak at the top of her head. She was now defiantly ready.

_'Well better get on with it.'_ Keira thought as she climbed inside the hovercraft. _'Now how dose this work?' _Was the question that was circling her mind. She felt herself grasp the wheel. Instantly the hovercraft rose and sped straight into the tunnel ahead of it. "Woo hoo!" Keira cheered this felt great like racing only better.

"Yeah! Demi shutie ka!" Keira yelled with a smile on her face. She loved to speak precursor and it pleased her to know there were very few in the world that spoke it, he own father didn't know as much as she did, being fluent in it. "Uh, oh!" Her smile faded when obstacles in her way came into view. '_Crud how do you fire this thing?' _She instantaneously hit buttons until one fired.

"Yeah! Woo!" Keira shouted as she blasted obstacles out of her way.

To her shock she was a bit disappointed when the ride came to a stop a few hours later. Sorrowfully she jumped out of the hovercraft and climbed up a ladder above her. When she swung it open she found she was blinded buy some kind of light bulb. No wait it wasn't a light bulb, it was the Sun.

Once she scrabbled to her feet she snapped the lid to the latch and ladder shut. Then a roaring sound of motors came from behind her. Her head snapped up as a gang of murders and men came toward her. She did not move from her position, she just stood there unafraid.

The men jumped out of their cars and walked toward her. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing." One of the men commented. "What are you doing way out here?" The same man asked. His voice was briskly and greedy. "What do you mean?" Keira asked keeping her beautiful velvet voice calm. "Well seeing as you two days from Spargus and Haven with no transport we were curious." The man answered. "Were you now?" She asked in her pleasant voice. "Yeah we were." "Well I really don't see how that is any of your business." The man's smile got bigger. "Well lads this girl's got some grr in her." The leader commented. Several of the men laughed. "Well seeing as how you have no transportation you're just going to have to come with us." A man from behind commented. All of the men's eyes got bigger. "Easy boy's she's mine." The leader spoke. '_Are they serious? Well then it's time to make my move.' _She thought as she stepped closer to the gang. "Well then since you put it that way I'll have to add some plans of my own in there." She gave them a seductive smile, and just when it seemed impossible the men's eyes got bigger they did. But before the leader could make a move for her a man from behind him came up to her. "Well why don't you dump these losers and come with me?" He suggested. Keira gave him a smile. "When I said plans of my own that's not quite what I had in mind."

With quick speed she jammed her fist into his gut. The man let a howl escape him and crumpled to the ground. Keira jumped over him with quick speed and went for the others while the leader quietly backed up to his car. Half a minute later all the men where on the ground but the leader with sweat going across his face against the car Keira hadn't gotten a scratch on her. The leader was terror stricken. Keira walked toward him in a sexy fashion. The man managed to stumble toward her with his shaking fists drawn upward ready to fight. "I am truly sorry for this, oh and by the way when you recover go tell his highness King Sig there's a new Eco Princess assassin in town, and if he doesn't understand tell him to go to Seem." Then with a swift jump she punched him in his chest and threw him over her shoulder.

"Have you ever been tied up by a woman before?" She asked him happily. The man shook his head with a smile appearing. "Oh, well then you're going to enjoy this." With one quick motion she slammed her fist on his head and the man's eyes closed he was knocked out. _'Sucker_.' Keira thought in her head as she stood up walked away smiling.

* * *

Ten Hours later Keira had been running and walking nonstop when she finally reached a town. While Keira had been running she always seemed to soar across the sand faster than anyone she'd ever seen. As she walked into the village she touched her smooth arm to find that it was colder than ice, and about ten degrees below zero. Quickly she removed her hand and continued to walk through the city.

It didn't take her long to reach the center of the city and the market place, and all along the way men stared at her at women glared with envy. Shockingly just as Keira was walking down the street, a huge explosion in front of her shook the city. Keira's head quickly snapped up as she became immediately alerted. In the direction ahead of her a huge hole now stood in front of a building. Two pirate dressed figures emerged from the rubble and scrap. Keira watched as people cowered in fear. '_Better go find out what this is about.' _Keira thought as she approached a woman in white with cinnamon colored hair. "Excuse me but do you know who those men are and what their doing blowing building apart?" Keira asked firmly. "Of c-c- course! Why those are the pirates Phoenix and Klout! They steal eco from us every now and again."

The women replied soberly. "Why doesn't someone do something?" Keira demanded rather harshly. "They will hurt us they have already killed several of our people." The women chocked out and burst out sobbing. "Well someone better put a stop to that." Keira sighed and shook her head as she bravely walked up to the two pirate figures. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe you have any business here." Keira said in her firm voice. "Well, well, look what we have here Klout. You look new here girl, what your name?" Phoenix asked. "Sage Princess Keira Hagai." Keira said in a bold tone. "Well Keira you're a young assassin princess no doubt." "Maybe, maybe not, what is it to you?" Keira replied slightly confused about how they new she was an assassin. "Oh please shild I see your pale olive skin, and the fact that it is the desert and no one in there right mind would where black much less leather. And since you are a _young_ assassin you pose no threat." Keira's blood boiled. She was really, really tired of every one noticing she was young and taking her for granted. "Try to take anything from these people and you deeply regret it." Keira snapped which was soon flowed by a low hiss that escaped her lips as she made a quick jump towards them and began to fight off the pirates that knew little about her abilities…

* * *

"Now I am going to ask one more time, are you going to leave?" Keira asked in a brisk tone thirty seconds later at the two unable to stand pirates. "Wait, come to think of it you had your chance to leave and you did not, and you should know I do not give second chances." Keira sighed and thought as she slammed her foot down on Klout's chest, followed by Phoenix's. _'No doubt they will spread the word of my arrival if they wake up.' _

Keira glanced over at the people watching her, their scared and horrified faces looking over at the amazing fighter. To her own shock she didn't seem to have any sympathy toward them no emotion on her face, she just simply didn't care, which deeply surprised her. Oh well Keira thought as she turned her head one way to see six fashionably dressed pirates stunned the oldest looking one started walking down the street with the others not far behind. _'Oh this is going to be fun.' _Keira thought as she approached the pirates. "Is there something I can do for you?" Keira asked in a sweet voice. The oldest looking pirate glared at her. "Cut the BS kid we saw what you did to our captain and commander!" He spoke to her in a harsh tone. At that moment Keira's sweet velvet voice had turned commanding and frightening.

"Oh I see you wish to join him, yes? Well I believe that can be arranged." With one quick motion Keira pulled out her SIG and fired she didn't think she just fired. To her shock the bullet landed perfectly in the middle of his forehead. _'Oh hell this is so much better that I thought!' _Keira thought as she put a bullet in two other man's forehead. With the other three she quickly attached her SIG Sour back to her waist, and whipped out her favorite knife from her waist. Keira ran up to the nearest pirate and slashed his chest, and as he shrieked in pain she dug the knife into his throat. She suddenly did a twirl from the pirate and when she turned she was able to slash the other pirate's throat that was charging at her. Both men fell to the ground dead.

Keira turned her head to see the oldest pirate stumbling trying to get away. _'You have got to be kidding! How pathetic.' _Keira sighed and walked toward the pirate, who responded by running into a deep alleyway.

**Okay people really need to start reveiwing or my finger will have issues hitting the update button! But big thanks to those that reviewed and if you want me to put somthing in the story let me know!**


	4. Answers

**Summery: After Jak kissed Ashlien Keira's heart is broken and she wonders off into the world just to find out there is more to her than meets the eye as she learns about her future. A hero will rise up and claim her title and place in the world.**

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own Jak would not have kissed Ashelin!  
**

**Dedication: To those who reviewed!**

As the pirate turned the corner her thought he lost the assassin along the way as he looked back from the dark alleyway, but when he turned to go deeper he came face to face with a smiling princess assassin. With one quick motion she whipped out her knife and dug it into the man's arm and her other hand held him against the wall, the man screeched.

"Now tell me pirate what do you know about the eco assassins and the sage princes and princesses?" She asked in a firm voice.

"I will never talk, whore!" The man angrily spat.

Keira only responded by digging the knife deeper and slashing his face ignoring the man's pleads. "How about now?" Keira asked.

"Okay o o okay. The assassin's have one leader with a council in the lost city of Hope, she fights in a similar w whey a a as you bu but you are stronger and more s sk skilled. The ancient leader and council live forever. Year's ago she the leader gave birth to the last born a assa assassin in a village, but the child wouldn't have a choice to transform into an assassin for her father was a sage so he took her away, but the child was not an accident. The leader of the assassins created her to be a weapon knowing she would transform into a heartless killer, the most dangerous cold blooded killer on in the universe, not even the precursors themselves could stop her. But the world believes the child has time traveled to this time and will or has already transformed into an assassin." The man could hardly speak.

"What does this leader look like?" Keira asked, but she was sure she already knew the truth. "She has hair like yours and eyes like yours." "And what of this child how old would she be if she time traveled?"

"Seventeen." Keira was not surprised as she let the man fall to the ground in pain and jabbed a knife into his heart and then she quickly vanished into the shadows.

Keira sat by a cliff in the edge of desert in the most deserted place and slowly eased her mind so that she could remember the early years of her bad side of childhood, her secrets.

_(flashback)_

_I'm walking in the forbidden jungle, even though I'm not supposed to be my father was on a study trip with the other sages. _

_ I was only 9, and lately I been feeling like causing trouble, I had just gotten out of a fight with Zeon, a troublemaking brat of a village boy, one punch and it was all over. The sad thing for him is that all he did was say he liked me. Suddenly a man jumps out of a dark bush and grabs me. The man had scruffy red hair and a lush's look in his eye when he saw me, with a strange moon shaped scar over of his left eye. _

_ I fought and screamed as he pulled me deep in the dangerous jungle. _

_ A few minutes later he pulled me to an area with more men next to a large rickety shack like building and a huge, deep, dark pool of dark eco. "Dani what is this? Who the hell is she?" A tall white man with scars going across his shoulder and sandy hair asked. _

_"I don't know I found her by the village, I think she could be of use to us." "You can't mean Abdul De Mal training?" _

_ "Of course what else are we going to do with her?" He asked with a sly grin on his ugly, scared face. "That training has never worked it has always failed with everyone, even the villages best." "Well I still think this one could be of use, look at her hair and pretty eyes." _

_ "Alright, alright if you insist I still think she is the one, even though I don't think she is, put her in the shack and give her room. Her training begins tomorrow and we discuss it tonight." The red haired man, Dani couldn't hide his wide grin as he led me to the shack and clicked the lock shut._

_ 'Oh wonderful what in precursor's name had I gotten myself into?' Was what I was thinking to myself all night as I scanned the bare room, all it had was a pathetic excuse of a bed. My fist night was miserable it was unbelievably cold that night._

_"Rise and shine child." Came Dani's voice. _

_I opened my eyes too see him by the bed. As soon as I sat up he dragged me outside and pointed towards a cage with a blanket on it. One man removed the blanket to revile a tiny dark sleeping muse that had been corrupted with dark eco. _

_I gasped. He chuckled and put a blind over my eyes as he led me deeper into the forest ignoring my desperate struggles._

_

* * *

_

_Half an hour later he removed the blind fold and said._

_"Look kid you have to find your way back to camp before dark or this kills you which ever comes first." He opened a bag on his shoulder and the dark must jumped out._

_"No way!" I screamed. He chuckled in response and said. "Looks like you don't have a choice." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue capsule and tossed it on the ground. A huge cloud of blue Eco covered the area and I felt myself speed up as I looked for Dani who was already gone._

_"Crud." I mutter to myself as I begin to run back to camp in the direction I hoped was right._

_

* * *

_

_A few minutes later I managed to get away from the dark must that tried to kill me and get back to camp. All of the men gasped when they saw me._

_All of a sudden Dani grabbed me and dragged me into the shack and left. Why was this man always so upset? Hell if I knew._

_

* * *

_

_This continued for a month each day it got more challenging to stay alive, until one day_ _I groaned as I heard the door to my room open and Dani walk in. Here we go again I thought miserably as I prepared for a fight, but Dani grabbed me and led me out to the open. _

_ I looked up to see the amazing stars over head, over the past month I had not seen the stars or the sunlight. Dani led me to the bubbling pool of dark eco, suddenly lightning struck and my head snapped up to see that the stars had disappeared and it was now raining as drops of the sweet liquid drizzled down my face the men were all standing around the pool of eco. _

_ "Dani I certainly hope this works or we will have another failure!" The man snapped angrily, several of the men laughed. _

_"Relax my friend, this child was persistent, a fighter, she never cracked, I have confidence she can live." _

_ "Well then throw her into the dark eco, it she lives the training will be a successes, if she lives, well we will have to discuss that matter it she lives. But it is very unlikely with all the failures." _

_ "Well we will see won't we?" Dani asked as he stood at the edge of the pool, I had never seen dark eco bubble and fizz. _

_Suddenly Dani yanked my hair and threw me in the dark liquid. For the first time in a month I felt nothing at all but that was only temporary as I felt the eco running through my body, healing me, changing me. When I looked down at myself I realized that there were no more scratches from running through the jungle. If didn't take long for me to shoot up from the top from lack of oxygen. _

_The men all glared at me when I emerged from the pool. _

_ "Well, well Dani it seems your favorite has survived, now what to do with her?" He asked thoughtfully. _

_ "I have an idea, and kid if you tell a soul about what happened here I promise your daddy will pay the price, and if anyone is to ask you say you got lost in the jungle, now go!" Quickly I stumbled through the men and onto the jungle trail, making my way back to the village._

_ After five years of heaven I looked down at myself and thought about the events of the years, the village had been glad I was alright and seemed to by the story of me getting lost. In the daytime I would have so much fun with Jak, running through the fields, swimming. _

_ The only bad part was that he kept a strangely particular eye on me, like he didn't believe I had been lost, like he saw right through my lies. But that wasn't true, I was a wonderful liar and actress, I always wore a strong face and acted my whole life so far like nothing happened, like I was an emotional mechanic with a perfect life, but that was a lie. _

_ Most nights I would sneak out of the village with at midnight and meet Jak on the beach, splashing in the water and running barefoot in the sand with the stars over our heads, these were secrets we had that nobody knew. _

_

* * *

_

Keira shot up, sweat covered her face.

"Fuck." I whispered as I let the memories sink in.

God how I hated those men. Suddenly I felt a jolt come through my body. Something told me I was being watched from a distance, someone with the power to see all the way from Haven to watch me and my thoughts, I could only think of two people. Odin and my father.

Oh god how I hoped they hadn't seen my flashback. But then again everything always has to end badly for me and I felt their energy, so they probably saw it, and they probably showed the gang, and this is probably the part where Tess gasps.

"I swear to the precursors, Mar hates me and somewhere Karma is laughing and beating the living shit out of me." I said sarcastically to myself.

Then my thoughts wander to Dani. I wasn't going to let him or his friends get away with what they did, it they were still alive. 

_'Oh yeah, revenge that's nice but how the hell am I going to find him? Or get Odin and my father out of my head? Okay first step, we block Odin out. If Pacci is right about everything I can do I can block Odin out.' _I kept thinking to myself as I slowly rose up from my sitting position. I looked down at the steep cliff that leads down to more sand.

'_Well to find this son of bitches I'm going to have to trust my instincts.' _I thought as looked down the cliff one last time before fought Odin out of mind and sprang off the cliff. _'Yes!' _I could feel Odin and my father disappear from my mind.

**Thanks for all that reviwed! I'm going on a trip and can't take my laptop so I'll update tomorrow before I leave for a month! Thanks again. Review and tell me how I did! **


	5. Dani

**Summery: After Jak kissed Ashlien Keira's heart is broken and she wonders off into the world just to find out there is more to her than meets the eye as she learns about her future. A hero will rise up and claim her title and place in the world.**

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own Jak would not have kissed Ashelin!  
**

**Dedication: To those who reviewed! So if you reviewed this is for you!  
**

* * *

Exactly six hours later I stopped to look at a city three miles from the position where I was standing. I had been running all this time nonstop. This city was where I believed Dani and his friends were. Carefully I studied this city.

Much like Haven this city was filthy, and people were all dressed like Haven, apart from the yellow armored guards walking around. Slowly I crept into the city, hidden by the shadows, I didn't want anyone seeing me, afraid word would get around to Dani that there was a green and blue haired girl walking through the city.

All my instincts led me to a large grey building. Cleverly I climbed the other buildings and worked my way up to the near top of the building and slid in through the window, when I heard two all familiar voices. "Dani you idiot! If we had never put that child through Abdul De Mal training this never would have happened! She would never have become all powerful! The child could be wondering around this very city!" A man screamed.

Slowly I followed the voices until I was able to look through a cracked door to see Dani and the other man, in an older form. Along with the two there were several others that she recognized as her rapist's all sitting around a table.

"Relax, at least we know she is still alive and the training was a success."

"Success? Keira Hagai has gone rogue! She cannot be controlled, that and you heard what she has done to those eco pirates!" The sandy haired man shrieked.

"Yeah what if she comes back for revenge on us?"

"Yeah!" Several men joined in on the yelling. I could only smirk to myself.

'_They were afraid of me, me for crying out loud, ha.' _I pulled my SIG from my waist and kicked open the door. All of the men gasped right on cue. "Hello Dani." I said plainly.

All of the men panicked, one tried to run for the exit and in response I shot him in his forehead. All of the men were suddenly still. I quickly shot all of the men but Dani and the sandy haired man, all the others were shot the same as the first with their mangled bodies all on the cold floor, blood spilling out on to the marble.

"K Keira." Dani managed to choke out. I smirked and shot his right shoulder and left knee, then quickly turned and shot the other man in the chest, careful to miss his heart so he would die a slow and painful death. I re-attached my SIG to my waist and pulled my favorite knife out, the serrated blade

and walked toward him. In his stupidity he desperately tied to get away dragging himself as he did so. I sighed and kicked a chair out of the way as I came toward him. Once I was near him I smiled as I dug the knife into his left shoulder. He screamed in pain and arrogance. Then I pulled my blood knife out and wiped the blood off on the table, Dani moaned in pain as I put my favorite knife back on my waist, and walked out the door closing it behind me.

* * *

'_My life will never be the same.' _I thought pitifully as I looked up at the hut twenty-four hours later. I had been running past the cities until I came across dead town and saw this, my hut, my home. Truthfully I was happy I was home in Sandhover once again, sad for what it had become. There was only one thing to do now if I were to complete this part of my destiny, of my life, only one option left, become the assassin the hero Klee spoke of and so much more as I finally began to understand my life. . . and what I stood for.

* * *

One month later I stood by the hut with a smile on my face. Over the past month I was able to see parts of the future, well some parts at least. The dark makers are _supposed _to come in two more months, but knowing this world that probably wasn't going to happen. Sometimes I couldn't be happier I was an assassin, and other times I wish I wasn't, but there is nothing I can do about it.

Apparently Jak and Ashlin's romance had only lasted three weeks, while Jak for unknown reasons had broke up with her, which she seemed very angry about. Almost every night I'll scream in my sleep and wake up drenched in sweat from my nightmares of Jak, Ashlein, and the desert. More than I'd like to admit most of the time I wake up I have watermarks that start from my eyes and slip off my cheeks, I keep trying to convince myself that they are sweat marks _not _tears. Unfortunately I am very hard to convince.

Each morning I would wake up and change out of my old and torn night clothes and put on my combat suit witch I washed every night before I went to bed in the creek by my hut. After I woke up I would go running and practice my moves, jumping off of buildings, my fighting skills, shooting guns, and throwing knives.

Sometimes I would cheek to make sure the dark makers arrival was on schedule. But night was a different story, there were always exiting things to do when the sun set, jumping off buildings, running through the creek and much more. This morning was basically like any other, I woke up and put my suit on and my polished and cleaned weapons, that were cleaned every night, or when I got board, but if I usually got board I would play with my knifes.

After I finished running and training I had a strange feeling so I decided to cheek on the dark makers. But something was definitely off, the dark makers weren't coming in two months, their destiny has altered strangely enough they changed their course; they were coming in two hours to Spargus City. '_Crap.' _Keira thought as she raced out of dead town toward the direction of the desert.

* * *

'_You have got to be firkin kidding me.' _Keira thought as she looked at the large purple dark makers ship easily three times bigger that the last. "Well we do what we must do."She said out load to herself as she took a look in the direction of Spargus city four miles away. With a leap I managed to grab a piece of a ledge on a leg and climb on to a higher one and a higher one …

* * *

A few minutes later I reached the very smooth top of the ship to find a dark red haired man in Krimson Guard uniform.

"Erol!" I yelled.

"Keira my, my, it seems the rumors are true then." He said with a slight chuckle.

"It's your highness or sage princess to you." I replied with venom in my voice.

"Well my apologies then you highness it seems I forgot my manners, I'll be sure to remember them next time.

"There won't be a next time for you Erol." "Ahh are you sure your highness? I mean after all I survived and look at me no more machines attached to me, you see your highness the dark makers can do wonders."

"Yes but you have never faced a sage princess assassin before." She replied as she yanked out her SIG from her waist and fired, she smiled when he fell dead on the floor with a bullet in her forehead. That was so much easier than she imagined.

Suddenly a hatch flung next to Erol's dead body. _'Oh this is going to be fun.' _I thought as a swarm of dark makers came at me.

BAM! BAM! BAM! I fired my SIG several times and the dark makers fell to the ground. Then with a jerk the machine started moving faster towards Spargus.

_'Oh fantastic.' _I thought until I spied the open hatch. With a leap I landed on a purple floor and eyed my surroundings. I started running north, towards one of the several doors. If there was to be a control room it would most likely be at the front of the ship.

Shooting dark makers along the way I kicked open a slimy door and found bigger dark makers with fancy chairs leaning over the equipment. I jerked my SIG and aimed it at them. Once they were all dead I ran over and sat in the biggest chair in front of some controls. As I looked at them I started to realize what each one did. I pulled a leaver down and hit two red buttons and a green one. With a jerk the ship stopped and the legs of the ship shut down. 

_'The job's only half over.' _I reminded myself as I put my SIG away and whipped out my knife and made slash marks across the panel, reveling wires. Carefully I cut two wires, a red one and a green one. Then I twisted a green piece and a red piece together. Quickly I hit another red button and the ship started blowing up. _'Good.' _I thought as I leaped up and raced away back the way I came, up the hatch and jump off the blowing up ship.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while thanks to all that reviewed tell me how I did!**


	6. Jak

Two minuets later I looked back at the remains of the dark maker's ship, and to the horizon in the direction of the city.

Appearing to be coming in this direction were a bunch of cars, as the smoke from the explosion spread around the area it would make it difficult for a human to see, but unlike the human's Keira's eyes adjusted as people emerged from the car. "So anyone got any idea who in Hell's name had the guts to bring this down?" Asked a small ferret sized figure in front of her. "I believe I have an idea." Said the familiar voice of an all too familiar monk. "You know something we don't Pacci?" Asked the voice of an angry governess. The male monk ignored her question and scanned his eyes across the desert searching for something. I smiled and shook my head as I watched the figures. Sig was waiting by his car, Torn was next to Ashlin, Jak, Daxter, Tess, Pacci, and Seem were in front with Peaker, funny they all looked the same.

_'Well now is the time to make my move.' _I thought as I approached the figures. When I came view of their eyes I heard Tess gasp. I gave them all a bittersweet smile as I continued to walk towards them until I was to where a person would stand it they were talking to them.

"Pacci." I said to the monk as a greeting.

"Keira it seems I was right about you after all, well done your highness." He said in high praise, obviously very impressed with me. "Wait time out let me get this straight precursor monk," Came the annoyed voice of Daxter. "The rumors are true? She is the assassin after all?"

"Of course Daxter did you really believe I wasn't?"

"Well you've always been the quiet misfit child that's never held a weapon." Said the slightly arrogated voice of Ashlein. I smirked. "That is what I wanted you to think. Almost my whole life assassins and killers have been watching me and following me. And I almost had no clue who I was until a month Pacci showed me who I really was."

"And what are you exactly?" Jak asked a little coldly.

"I am Princess Keira Hagai. Sage Princess and Assassin princess, the heir to the throne of the Assassins. You were right Pacci, I now claim my title and place in the world." I smiled. I had finally done it, they all knew for sure what I was now. I was proud to be one. It was who I was. Jak stared at me in disbelief as did the rest. "I want proof!" Daxter yelled. I smirked. "Well Dax to be honest you can have the remains of the dark makers ship. Oh, and I'll allow you to come with me to locate my home city of assassins."

I said happily. I would have to claim my title in the city some time; why not let them come along for the ride? It would give Jak a reason to like me more than just a friend. If I even was his friend. "I'm in." Jak said automatically. I smiled and grinned. "Well I don't think it will be any Sandhover but…" My voice trailed off and he smiled.

"I'm still in." He said happily to me. "Good. I'll need a friend when I go to meet my mother."

"Ummm ahh Jak you sure you don't want to think this through?" Daxter said unsure. "Yeah pretty sure Dax." He told him. Secretly I smiled. I still had my best friend. "So when can we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as I do some research on assassins in my sanctuary."

"Need any help?" I froze. My god had he just asked me fro help? My heart skipped a beat. "Ahh well are you up for it?"

"Sure it'll be just like old times, right?"

"Yeah old times. My sanctuary's in the Precursor temple so we could find some things about assassins and their city there." He nodded. "We could take my Dune Hopper."

Okay." I said excitingly. "Wait you two can't just go off to a an assassin city!" Sig yelled. "Why not?" I asked. "Well your fathers one thing." Torn said. "Oh." Suddenly I couldn't help but feel guilty. Man he was gunna eat me alive.

As if Jak had read my thoughts he pulled me toward his car. "We can let him col off for a while." He suggested. I nodded. "Pacci you know were to find me!" I shouted as Jak started the engine.

I glanced at Ashlein. She had fire in her eyes. Hey it's not my problem her boyfriend wanted to help me. I smiled, I was going to steal Jak Mar back.

* * *

**Sorry it's short the next update will be up by 7:00pm tomorrow. **


	7. Trouble With Daddy

"So what was the point of kidnapping you to see if you could make it out on your own in the forest?" Jak asked. I sighed. The both of us were sitting in my lounge room that I discovered, and I had just told him my story.

"I don't know I think they wanted to see if I could live with that creature they created on my back, but you forget they also threw me in Dark Eco, I think they wanted to see if I would live through that too."

"I'm sorry." He blurted.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I should have seen that you were lying, hell I knew you were lying. Keira you were born and raised in that village, there was no way you of all the people would get lost in the forest."

I felt myself blush. "Well thanks, do you ever miss Sandhover?" I asked gently.

"All the time." I smiled. "Yeah me too, I miss the green grasses, the beaches, the village, Misty Island, and everything else." Jak gently placed his hand on mine.

"So you took Erol down all by yourself, huh?" He asked changing the subject. "Yes I did."

"Were you afraid?" He asked. "I mean you saw the size of that ship right?" I laughed. "Oh yes. I guess I didn't really think, I just acted." He nodded.

"Well the both city's are probably on their way here, and Sig will most likely give you all the credit, your gunna be popular." He teased me. "Oh, Joy." I said sarcasticly. He laughed. "Have you figured out what your going to say to your father?" He asked me.

"I don't know Jak, I mean I'm his lying, cheating, princess, assassin, killer daughter. How do you think he's going to react to that?" I asked slightly irritated.

"I don't know but if you want I'll be there when it happens." He tells me gently. "You don't have to." I sighed. Though I really wanted him to. "It's no problem Keir. I'm sure it'll be just like the scoldings we got as kids." He joked while using my nickname.

"I hope so, if we get lucky he won't try and stop us from finding my mother."

"Me too Keir, me too." Gently he brought his lips down dangerously close to mine. Our lips came together. I kissed him back.

Oh my god I was kissing Jak Mar. We yanked apart a minute later and he looks at me with a facial expression like maybe-we-shouldn't-have-done-that. I smile and crash my lips with his again. He smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly a banging on the huge door startled us. We jumped apart like we were caught doing something bad. "KEIRA HAGAI!" The angry voice of my of father could be heard from behind the door.

Uh oh. "Should we answer it?" Jak asked. "That or we can run." I suggested. "We'll look pathetic Keira."

"Yeah, maybe we should answer it." I walked up to the door and hesitated. "Here we go." I muttered to Jak as I touched the door. The door flung open. My father, Pecker, Ashlin, Torn, Sig, Pacci, Seem, Daxter, and Tess stood there.

Great.

"Ahh hey daddy." I greeted him. He was madder than I had ever seen him, madder than the time Jak and Daxter went to Misty Island. "Hey Samos." Jak greeted him. "It's nice to see you again, and ahh, look we found Keira." He said trying to make something up. I was in really deep shit.

"I can explain." I said calmly. "YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS YOUNG LADY!" He yelled. "And I do, you see dad I reached my assassins age and ahh, it was just time for me to grow up I guess."

He took a deep breath. "You could have at least given me some notice." He growled. "It was hard at the moment Dad, I kinda was busy...saving the world."

"SO YOU THINK IT'S APPROPRIATE TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?"

He started to yell again. "Ahh yes well...

My voice trailed off. I didn't want to tell any of them the real reason I ran away, nor would I ever. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"To the princess." Sig toasted at a party later that evening.

After a lot of arguing everyone had decided that I was old enough to take care of myself, and as long as I told someone and Jak went with me everywhere I went I would be allowed t do as I pleased.

Cheers went up as Sig made the toast. The party Sig had invited me and Jak to was held in his private quarters. Only the counsel members from haven and Spargus were allowed at this party, besides Jak and I.

"And best of luck to you finding the lost assassin city." A counsel member added. I smiled and thanked him. To tell you the truth this was a really boring party. Jak shifted closer to me. He obliviously wasn't anymore comfortable with this than I was.

"I hate being popular." I muttered to Jak. He nodded. "I swear if it's like this in the ancient city of assassins we will pack our bags and leave." He smiled. "Yep Sig throws pretty lame parties." I giggled and he chuckled.

"What are you two snickering about?" The scratchy voice of Torn asked us. "Nothing Torn." I lied smoothly. "Uh huh." Sig muttered as he and Ashlin joined us. "So you two are just gunna go out into the desert and find the lost city of assassins?" Torn asked. "Yep basically Torn." Jak replied without any hesitation.

"Of course." He muttered. "So Keira if your mothers the queen that means someday your going to rule the city." Sig commented. "Ahh yeah I guess so." I hadn't really thought of that. What if my mother saw me as a threat? She could try and kill me.

"I hope you kids know what your doing." Torn tells Jak and me.

"I hope so too Torn." I muttered. "I hope so too." I muttered. "I hope so too."

* * *

**Please please please review please! The more reviews the quicker the update. When I get three solid reviews I'll update. Thanks! **


	8. Looking for The Lost City

Two weeks later.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Dax?" Jak asked as he helped me into the my eco ship, that I had built. "NO! I do not want to come and that's finale!" He shouted for the tenth time today.

The gang and my father were here at the gates of Spargus to say goodbye. "Keira be careful!" My father shouted. "I promise I will be daddy." I assured him. Then I began checking the controls on the ship just to be sure everything was ready. I didn't want any accidents today.

From behind me I heard my father yelling at Jak. "Jak if you let anything happen to my little girl...

I giggled and returned to my work. Shockingly my father hadn't said anything about my mother, not one word. Shaking my thoughts out of my head I turned to Jak. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yep."

He climbed into the co-pilots seat and grinned at me. I blushed and started the engine. "Atta the way!" Daxter yelled before he and the others jumped to the side for cover. "So what's the plan?" Jak asked. "Well I was thinking if we fly North we may have a shot at finding the city."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Jak." I pipped up suddenly. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Jak from what I heard my mother is the Queen of the Assassins, and she needed an heir to succeed her, and she wanted a weapon to use against her enemies. That's the whole reason I was born."

"And you don't want to face her for that reason?" He guessed.

"It's not only that. I'm the heir to the throne what if my mother thinks I'm a threat? Or that I want the throne? She could have me killed or worse, I'm sorry I brought you into this." He gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's gunna be okay, I promise." I smiled at his deep blue eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime Keir."

* * *

**Sorry the chapters a little short but I'm having some major writers block, I've got no clue how to do the whole Keira meeting her mom thing. If anyone has any ideas please tell me!**


	9. Suprise

16 hours later.

I was gently shaken awake from my sleep by Jak. "Keira?" He asked. "Hmm, yeah?" I asked. "I think you should see this." I rubbed me eyes and looked at were he was pointing. There was a large flashing dot on the radar screen.

"Wow." I blinked in amazement. The eco reading on the screen was _huge!_ "Wait an eco reading like that can only mean-"

"A city, or some kind of large fort harvesting eco." Jak finished for me. "Yeah, this much eco just doesn't come out of the ground on it's own." I muttered. "You think it's the lost city we're looking for?" Jak asked.

"I don't know...and I don't know if I want to know."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

I turned and stared at him. Could I really just speak openly to him? Just like we were younger? Might as well, I've already kissed him. "Jak I-I don't know if I can face my mother."

"Why? Your whole life you've wanted to know who she is." My mind flashed back to when we were children sitting in my garage, I would tell Jak of how much I wanted to know who my mother was and how much I wanted her.

"Jak you don't know the whole story do you?" I whispered. He blinked confused. "I guess not." He moved closer to me. "Well Jak in the past month I've learned a lot about her. Jak the only reason I was born was that she could have a weapon, a tool to use against her enemies. She knew hoe powerful I would become, what I would turn into. She thinks once I come to her she can use me as he most valued warrior, her prize. I was born to be a killer."

As I said that I felt tears come into my eyes, though I didn't want them too, I didn't want to cry in front of Jak.

He was silent for a few minutes until he climbed over to my seat and kissed the top of my head. "Oh Keira, I'm so sorry, god that's so horrible." Gently he stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

"You can cry." He whispered soothingly. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it, no one should ever be created for that purpose. " I sucked in a deep breath before tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Jak slowly pushed my head against his chest and continued to stroke my hair.

* * *

.?docid=20137265

After a few minutes a managed to pull myself together and smiled up and him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Keir." I turned my attention back to the mark on the radar screen. "Well we should be at whatever that is within a two hours." He nodded. "Yep."

"So-" I was about to ask Jak about him and Ashlin when he cut me off by kissing me. I tried to pull back, to resist, but I couldn't. At my will, I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and started kissing me harder.

I felt his weight shift and his strong arms forced me down. He was now tangling his hands in my hair, and to my surprise my hands were in his hair. I was also forgetting things. I couldn't think. Why was I kissing him? Why was he kissing me?

I need to stop him, I needed to talk to him, to find out what was going on. This was so wrong, he was dating Ashlin. Oh, god I should stop him...fuck should. Finally I gave up and all I felt was his heat.

* * *

10 minutes later.

A beeping sound from the radar screen started the both of us out of our make-out session. His wight lifted off of me and he seemed to how far he had taken kissing me, we hadn't just kissed he had climbed on top of me and made-out with me. The screen was still beeping and Jak reached over and pushed a button and climbing back into his seat like he never made-out with me.

"What the Hell was that?" I demanded. He didn't answer. "I repeat what the Hell was THAT?"

He froze and glared at me. "I believe we kissed Keira." He hissed. "What?" I asked angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry do you prefer the term made-out?"

"You read my mind, but that's not what I mean! I mean you being so unfaithful to your Ashlin!" Jak sighed and stared at me. "You don't get it do you?" He asked. "I've never wanted Ashlin! Ever since I was fifteen all I've ever wanted was _you!"_

I sat there shocked. "M-Me?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Yes _you! _Kissing Ashlin was my biggest mistake, after that we started dating I felt like hell, the I decided I was going to break it off soon and tell you I-I...really liked you."

"Oh my god." I whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded horrified. "I-I-" He was cut off by a loud blast and within seconds several huge ships twice the size of ours came into view.

* * *

**Big thanks to those that reviewed!. I'm over my writers block yay! The next update should be within a few days! **


	10. So Close to Home

"Jak!" I yelled suddenly. "What the hell?" I shouted as I pulled myself back onto the seat. "Who the hell is that?" He asked.

"Does it look like I know?" I yelled, looking through the window I saw two huge black ships flanking us on our left and right. Just then six more swooped in, three on each side of us. Six! I glanced uneasily at Jak.

Then the communication device on the dashboard of the ship bussed, one of the ships were contacting us.

"This is Lieutenant Aden identify yourself!" The commanding voice demanded. Sucking in a deep breath I clicked the communication button and began to speak. "This is Sage and Assassin Princess Keira Hagai. I order you to stand down!" I called in the same commanding voice.

Jak shot me a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. I gave him an I-don't-exactly-know look. Lieutenant Aden responded with an angry snarl. "We require proof of your title, I don't believe you are the Assassin Princess!"

That really ticked me off. "Lieutenant you will escort me to the Assassin City now so you can see for yourself that I _am _the princess!" There was a long pause after that before the lieutenant mumbled a "FINE". Talk about disrespectful.

"Keira what are you doing?" Jak hissed. "Look Jak, I am the Assassin Princess, born with Assassin blood. And...and that's why...

Oh god why couldn't I say it? He _had_ to know this. "Jak I was born to kill!" I shouted.

"I was born to return to the Assassin City, and I was born with the skills of an assassin for one purpose...to do what my mother, the queen wished."

"So!" Jak shouted at me.

God I had to get this off my chest he had to know that all this happened because he broke my heart. What I meant to yell was that "This happened because you broke my heart!"... But instead I yelled. "I don't think you should be near me...or MY city!"

"I don't give a damn Keira! One, you could at least tell me before you make a choice like contacting a ship that could kill us! Two I don't give a damn if you are a killer, I've been with you your whole life and am not leaving you!"

_'Not leaving me? You already have, it all started when you stuck your tongue down Ashlin's throat!' _Was what I wanted to yell, but instead I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Fine." Was all I could say.

I heard Jak sigh and then I felt the warmth of his tanned skin come closer to me. One of his arms came to rest across my shoulders. His finger gently lifted my chin up so I could stare at his beautiful dark eyes. Were they always so dark?

"Keira it's okay, everything's going to be fine, you'll meet your mother soon and well...I'll be there to help." He leaned his lips down just so they hovered over mine. Then his soft lips came in contact with mine for a minute, then we separated.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise." He whispered into my ear. "Jak." I suddenly piped up. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember the day we first explored the Forbidden Forest? When we were 9?" He chuckled. "How could I forget?"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"You know Jak we probably shouldn't be out here." I muttered to the blond haired mute next to me. As we both slowly began to climb the cliff/temple area. Jak gave me one of his devilish grins before offering his hand out as an invitation. _

_Without thinking i took it and we climbed together. Halfway up the mountain we both looked up to see an eagle swarming over our heads, glaring at us with watchful eyes. We ignored it though and continued climbing.  
_

_When we finally reached the top of the mountain. We laid side by side and stared up st the clouds rolling by. And I closed my eyes fro just a minute when I opened my eyes I was surprised to find that we were holding hands. I swear I felt myself go red, and I must have because Jak grinned. _

_Embarrassed I avoided his eyes for a few minutes before gazing back into them. "You know," I began to speak. "I think Daddy would have a few things to say to us if he could see us now." Jak bobbed his head up and down in agreement. _

_"But then again maybe he can, and maybe he can't, he talks to birds and grapevines you know." Jak started smiling and reached over to me. At first I thought he was going to pull me close and kiss me, but instead he brushed a stray lock of hair out of my eyes.

* * *

_"I swear all you did was blush that day._" _

Without thinking I leaned over and playfully punched him in his shoulder. Suddenly the dashboard went off again. We both stared down at it, it was indicating we were in view of my city. I held my breath as we came out of the clouds.

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of update, for the past two months now my internet had been down and my parents refused to fix it until Christmas, but the good news is I typed this story all up on Microsoft Word so now the updates will be one a week.** **Oh and Jak and Keira will be meeting Keira's mother in the next chapter!**_  
_


	11. Home

Huge buildings, bricks that are a cream color. A huge palace in the middle of the city. The City was about the size of Haven, but much brighter. Green plants and oasis's surrounded the city. I could see leapers running wild.

"Wow." Jak was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah." I said. '_Deep breath.' _I told myself. _'You've waited your whole life for this moment, to see your city, to see your people, and find answers.'  
_

* * *

Our eco ship landed on one of the landing bay's near the palace. And as soon as we landed men dressed in dark blue uniforms rushed out of the building...armed.

"Of course we can never do this the easy way." Jak muttered. I smiled and opened the hatch. Jak climbed out first.

"Arms in the air!" They shouted. I did as I was told, and Jak followed. They looked at Jak with hostile eyes, but when they turrned to me all I saw was shock.

"H-Her hair could be died." One of them whispered.

"But look at her eyes."

Then a tall and commanding looking man walked up. He was wearing a black combat suit with a blue stripe going across his chest. Black hair. He much resembled a raven.

He stared for a moment then. Then started to yell at the officers in blue. "Put your weapons down men! Are you going to shoot your princess?" Then he turned to me.

"Princess. Forgive the harsh treatment, my name is Commander Liam, rest assured Lieutenant Aden will feel my wrath." The man's voice was smooth and deep, I did not trust this man that was for sure.

"I an Princess Keira Hagai, this is Prince Jak Mar of Spragus City." I turned to Jak who offered the man, the commander, a polite smile.

"Oh your Damas's son are you? He was friend of our queen, you are most welcome here." Jak looked a little surprised but managed to reply. "Thank you."

"The queen.." I started.

"Oh how foolish of me, you must be very anxious to see your mother, right this way highness. I'm sure her Majesty's heart will be warmed with your return."

* * *

We were led through several passageways, then up to the palace.

More corridors, then into a large room. Expensive drapes hung over elegant windows, and at the end of the room a chair of gold was placed. Then I saw her.

She was dressed in a long flowing gown of purple, a gold and diamond crown sat on her head, and her hair was light green with dark blue roots at the top.

When she turned we were ale to see her flawless face, her pale skin, and her emerald eyes, my eyes.

A smile came to her lips.

"Keira. I had not expected you here for a few more days, and I certainly didn't expect you to bring a boy with you."

I stood there in astonishment for a second before I remembered my manners and introduced Jak.

"His royal highness Prince Jak Mar of Spargus."

The woman stood silent for a moment then smiled. "I should have seen it sooner, you have your father's features."

"You knew my father than?"

"Yes. He and I were allies, and when he ascended the throne in Spargus City it was I that helped him to rule for the first few months. In the desert land you quickly realize how few there are you can trust. It was fortunate your father had my help in choosing his advisers and such."

_'How few there are that you can trust.' _You got that right, my thoughts wandered to Commander Liam. Jak must have been thinking about the same truth my mother had spoken.

"Yeah I learned that the hard way after my exile...and my fathers death."

Jak's deep blue eyes turned melancholy with sadness for a second. My mother sighed. "Yes it is very saddening to hear of Damas's death. It was a heavy blow to me when I first heard."

"But enough of this sad talk, tell me how was your journey? Pleasant I hope."

"It was alright."

"Good, I knew you would find your way. Oh! And you must have so many questions for me. I know I have a few for you."

"Yes I have several." I said quickly. Was I finally going to get answers? I hoped so.

"Well we can discuss them over dinner, which should be in an hour or so, but in the mean time why don't I show you the palace? Hmmm?"

Without waiting for a response she stared walking into the other chambers. Jak and I stared at one another before following her.

* * *

Now we were sitting at my mother's high table, I was the one closest to my mother with Jak on my other side. All of my mother's court were staring at me now. There were older men dressed in military outfits with medals pinned to there chest, there were elegantly dressed ladies all draped with jewels, there were even some younger handsome men dressed in expensive court suits.

I confess I felt a little under-dressed in my black leather suit.

"So Prince Mar, please tell us, do you plan on ascending to the throne of Spargus?" My mother asked Jak.

"Ahh, well right now Sig is ruling in my stead, but eventually I think I will become King." Jak replied uneasily.

"Of course you will Jak." I assured him. "Your your father's son after all." He gave me a thankful smile before some rude courtier made a snippy comment.

"You would address the Prince of Spargus like that?" He asked outraged. Before I could answer. My mother replied.

"Why shouldn't she? They are the same rank, and besides that, she is my heir as Jak is his father's, they were childhood friends, and now are even closer friends as they near their adult years."

The man flushed red as he mumbled his apologies.

"Mother, why was I sent away with my father?" I asked. I had waited long enough for an answer, and I felt as though I deserved one!

"Well darling this all started eighteen years ago. I thanked the precursors and my royal astronomer when I finally became with a child, for I had no heirs and I desperately needed one. Then when you were born we decided it was best to send you away with your father. Where you would grow up happy and carefree before you came back to the city, and back to court life. And now look at you, a girl of seventeen!"

She seemed interested in me for a moment before turning back to her food. And it became the begging of a long evening.

* * *

**Don't worry there's going to be some Jak and Keira romance in the next chapter!**


End file.
